Cowthulhu
Cowthulhu is a simple pre-hardmode boss, but he is quite difficult. He is summoned with the Mighty Moo at any time after Skeletron has been defeated. He is a large cow. Summoning The Mighty Moo can be crafted from 20 leather, and 20 bones. It will summon Cowthulhu at any time. Cowthulhu is very hard to beat, however. In battle Cowthulhu will attempt to dash at the player and jumps when they jump. He will summon Mighty Moos, smaller but faster versions of him with 500/1000/2000 Hp. They will also rarely spawn in the wildlife once Cowthulhu is defeated. He will also shoot projectiles that resemble the word “Moo” at the player. These deal 42 damage. While dashing cowthulhu deals his expert mode damage/123 in expert mode/250 in master. If Cowthulhu directly lands on the player’s head when he jumps he will deal 500 damage. At 80%/90% in expert mode HP, cowthulhu may begin to get faster and summon more Mighty Moos. Phase 2 starts only when Cowthulhu reaches 50%/64% in expert mode/75% in master mode HP, and for that the player must be prepared mentally and physically. In master mode he always regenerates HP in this phase, and also in master mode he can use superdash and flying cows in phase 1. Phase 2 In phase 2, the Player will get the Mooked effect for the rest of the battle - the word “Moo” begins to cover up their screen slowly/ kinda slowly in master mode. If it goes too bad the player will be unable to see anything. The player needs to kill Cowthulhu quickly. In expert mode he will begin to summon Flying Cows, which look like Mighty Moos but with wings. They will fly and shoot the word”Moo” out at the player. In master mode they must be killed to kill Cowthulhu.They have 250/500/1000 HP. Cowthulhu becomes much faster and slightly stronger. He will begin to rarely do what is called a Super Dash, where he runs extremely fast at a player and is invulnerable. Super dashes also deal quite a lot of damage. He will now lock the player from flying, because he will super dash at them if they do that, however the player does not have wings yet unless they are modded or this wiki has something to do with it. Cowthulhu may begin to summon Mighty Moos faster at 20% HP, and in expert mode every fifth/third in master mode Moo will now be a agressive, fast, blast of fire that inflicts On Fire! and homes on you. At 10%/15% in expert mode/26% in master mode HP Cowthulhu’s everything now becomes faster. This continues until you have killed cowthulhu. He will also superdash more and more until you have killed cowthulhu. When cowthulhu’s HP drops to 0 he will die, unless you are in master mode where he regens to 2500 HP to enter his Supreme Mode. He will grow wings, and then start dashing like the Eye Of Cthulhu as his main attack. His impact damage is now 200. His moos are now white like Jester Arrows. They go extremely quickly and deal 100 damage. He also uses them as quickly as a Platinum Bow. Once his health drops to 1250, he becomes very, very fast and will spawn the Ancient Cow Spirits to protect him. All Ancient Cow Spirits have 1500 HP and they will circle around him. They will also shoot knives at the player. The boss will die the second time he is killed. Drops The Mighty Moo Staff(100%) Moogic Book(50%) or The Moo Master(50%) Leather(30-69)(100%) In expert mode and above, The Moosician will spawn if a vacant house is available. (Expert Mode and above Only) Treasure Bag(Cowthulhu)(100%) Trivia Cowthulhu is fought after Skeletron and before the Wall Of Flesh. Cowthulhu is a pun on Cow and Cthulhu. Moogic book is a pun on magic book and Moo. Moosician is a pun on musician and moo. I’m tired of making Cow puns. Lumoonite ore will spawn when you kill him. Category:Pre-Hard Mode Category:Pre-Hard Mode Monsters Category:Pre-Hard Mode Bosses Category:Bosses Category:Monsters Category:Hostile Monsters Category:Joke Bosses